1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming system and a low power mode control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming system to provide a web service function and a low power mode control method in the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an ever increasing need to reduce power consumption in all kinds of electronic goods. However, if electronic goods do not meet low power consumption, it is impossible to sell these electronic goods due to legal regulation in spite of their advantages in performance and price.
A commonly applicable specification requires a standby power consumption of about 1-2 W according to the type of apparatuses, and may require power consumption below 1 W in a standby mode in which network services will be provided. Accordingly, all electronic companies have studied various methods to achieve power consumption below 1 W in the standby mode.
To realize a low power standby mode, companies utilize various methods. For example, if a system including a main central processing unit (CPU) with high performance and an auxiliary CPU with low power consumption is in a normal mode, the main CPU may provide services. Alternatively, if the system enters the standby mode according to specific conditions, the auxiliary CPU may be used to cut off power of the main CPU and unnecessary system and to monitor service requests. In this situation, if a user requests a service, the auxiliary CPU may apply the power to the main CPU and auxiliary circuits, so as to provide the user with the requested service.
However, to shift the standby mode of the system to the normal mode in response to the service request, a long period of time (greater than about 10 seconds) is required to perform booting when the power is applied to the main CPU again. For example, if an apparatus provides a service via a network, such as a local network, wide area network, or the Internet, a time greater than about 10 seconds may be required for a consumer to access the apparatus through a browser and receive the service. Consequently, the consumer may determine that the apparatus has malfunctioned. Additionally, the consumer may feel inconvenienced when the web service is delayed for a time greater than two to three seconds. Therefore, there is a need for methods to avoid these inconveniences so that a user may use an apparatus regardless of whether the apparatus is in the low power mode or a normal operation mode.